Written in the Stars
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Gil and Sara are in a car accident and their world is falling apart, until Sara's wishes come true. GSR. Sorry, no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**I have no clue where this idea came from.**

**Enjoy!**

**Written in the Stars**

"Hey, why are we stopping?" asks Sara.

"No particular reason..." replies Gil, smiling, as he parks his black Mercedes by the side of the road.

Gil is visiting his wife in Las Vegas for a change. He arrived yesterday morning and he has two whole weeks with Sara, even though she has to work during their second week together. He spent yesterday getting over his jet lag and today he and Sara spent most of their day in bed. Until she made him get dressed, so that she could take him out for a romantic meal, he was content laying there with her; kissing and loving. But he's pleased that Sara managed to pull him from their bed because he's had a lovely night, their first date in over ten weeks, and he has a feeling that the night will get better; much better, when the finally arrive home.

He steps from the car and walks around to open Sara's door, offering her his hand. She graciously accepts it and follows Gil around to the front of the car, smiling as he lifts her hand to his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I last seen the stars?" he whispers.

He gently pushes Sara against the bonnet of the car and places a kiss to her lips.

"I can't see the stars in Paris because of the city lights. It's the same in Vegas for you, but out here in the desert, even just a few miles away from the city... Look at them. They're beautiful. Like you..."

Sara smiles and kisses him passionately as she clasps her hands behind his head, pulling his mouth firmer against hers. They kiss for a long moment before Sara pulls away.

"Even when I'm out in desert I don't look at the stars." she whispers. "You got me in to star gazing and it's not the same doing it alone."

"I've really missed you, Sara. I hate it when we're apart." he looks in her eyes as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Even when we're six thousand miles apart, you know I love you, don't you?"

Sara leans in and softly kisses his mouth, sweeping her tongue across his lips, before whispering against him.

"Gil, I know you love me, more than anything. I've known since the day we met, and I know that'll never change. I love you, too."

He smiles against her mouth and lifts her onto the bonnet of his car, before he takes a seat next to her and leans back against the windscreen. He tugs on Sara's jacket and brings her down beside him.

After Gil takes her hand, they lay in silence and stare into the pitch black night, watching the stars twinkle a million miles above them.

"Did you know that there's an infinite number of stars up there?" he says, pointing up towards the never ending void.

Sara giggles.

"Actually, Mr Grissom, I did know that."

He smiles.

"Okay... Did you know that in some cultures people believe that their life plan is written in the stars, sort of like reading tea leaves."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure how it works, or how to read the stars but...yeah. And, did you know that a star is not just a star?" he raises his eyebrows in question.

She clears her throat.

"Err... You want a scientific answer?" she asks. "Okay, a star is a collection of gasses which..."

"No, I meant that there are many different types of stars, such as: Simplistic. Supergiants, Giants, Dwarfs, Sub dwarfs, White dwarfs."

"Well, being a scientist, I am ashamed to say that I did not know that. I always thought a star was a star."

"Ahh...I see I still have things to teach you, Mrs Grissom."

Sara giggles again.

"Yes. Yes you do." she replies.

They fall into silence again, with Gil occasionally breaking it to point out constellations and a short explanation about it.

"Orion is one of the most famous constellations. Did you know that there are..."

"Eighty eight star constellations which are named for mythological beings." interrupts Sara, unable to hide her huge grin.

She starts to giggle when she sees her husband pout.

"Oh, sweetheart." she looks at him with wide sarcastic eyes. "You've taught me well."

He's just about to reply when a burst of light catches his eye. Focusing closely, his eyes follow it and he points towards it.

"Shooting star. Do you see it?" he asks, looking amazed.

Sara follows his finger and gasps.

"Oh wow." she says and fumbles to sit up for a better view. "That's amazing. I've never seen seen one before."

"Make a wish, honey."

She inhales a long breath and shuts her eyes; making a wish, which is already coming true.

A beaming smile crosses her face as she looks back at her husband. She cups his face with her hands and caresses his beard.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their mouth meet in a tender kiss, quickly deepening and stirring a fire within both of them.

Their make-out session is starting to heat up when a car seems to appear out of nowhere, with its horn blasting, moving all over the road. Gil quickly pulls away from Sara, startled by their interruption, and covers her body, ready to protect her.

"Wooohoooo..." screams the driver of the white sports car as it passes by at lightening speed.

"Idiot!" he mutters. "Drunk driver, think you better call it in?"

Sara groans and sits up.

"I would but..." she holds up her phone. "No signal, we'll have to wait until we're closer to the city."

"It's getting late and a bit chilly. I guess we should head back."

"Yeah, our bed is much more comfortable than the bonnet of your Merc..."

The drive home seems to be taking forever, they're almost back in the city and Sara has phoned Jim Brass about the drunk driver, but they still have around twenty minutes until they reach their destination. Sara reaches her left arm across and places it on Gil's knee, eliciting a groan from him.

He turns his head towards her and a smiles quickly before returning his gaze to the road.

"Soon, honey. Really soon."

"You do realise we should've continued our little...party on the bonnet?" she smiles.

Gil looks at her, faking disgust.

"I'm sorry, Sara. No way would I allow that behaviour on my eighty thousand dollar prize possession..." he trails off and smirks at her.

"It's a place we've never..."

She trails off and stares straight ahead as two headlights are heading straight for them. Her heart-rate speeds up and she knows something's wrong, but her brain doesn't understand what's happening; unable to register, until it's a millisecond too late.

"Gil look out..." screams Sara.

**Haha... Cliffhanger.**

**Don't hate. Not yet anyway!**

**Chapter 2 might be up on Monday.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Sorry guys, I must be in some sort of bad mood.**

**This chapter didn't turn out like I hoped, my mind just completely blanked on me.**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 2**

Gil's head snaps back towards the road and fear washes over his face as he realises what's about to happen.

He throws his right arm across Sara's chest, to keep her pressed back into the seat, as he slams on the brakes and braces himself against the steering wheel.

"Sara..." he screams, just as the two cars collide in a head on collision.

For a spilt second there's complete silence, and then they hear it; metal crunching metal. There's a horrible grinding sound as they watch the front of the car fold in on itself. The screeching of pipes and parts breaking off is deafening, like being caught in an explosion. Both Gil and Sara are propelled forward, hitting the dashboard, and then thrown backwards back into their seats. They watch in horror as the front of both cars become tangled together, forcing both cars to spin out of control, and forcing the inside of the car to close in around Sara's legs.

Sara hears the terrified scream coming from the other car as the driver starts pulling in the steering wheel, unaware that he'll make the situation worse. The driver looks up and his eyes meet hers, only for a second, and she knows that the car and driver is who passed them earlier. In that moment they connect, Sara knows that the driver didn't mean for any of this to happen.

Suddenly, both vehicles separate, they both flip over and head down a steep ravine. Sara lost sight of drunks car, but theirs is heading straight towards a huge tree trunk. The car flies down the hillside, bumping and scraping over over rocks and tree roots, as Gil tries in vain to stop the car, or at least steer it out of the trees path. His right arm is still held firmly across Sara's chest and he can feel her shaking.

"Gil..." she cries, as she looks towards the tree.

Her body jerks from side to side as the crumpled Mercedes heads further down the ravine, deeper into nowhere. She sees the other car drop to the ground a few hundred yards away and she hears a heart wrenching scream before the car bursts into flames.

Sara cries out as their car comes into contact with the thick tree trunk. Her arms buckle against the dashboard but she can't hold the weight of the crash. She hears Gil scream out her name again and then she hears the deafening snap of her husbands arm as she's thrown forward and she slams into the windscreen.

Then there's silence...

When Gil comes around, it takes him a few moments to remember what's just happened. He tries to speak; to call out for Sara, but no sound comes out. He can smell smoke and blood; a lot of blood, and he can feel it trickling down his head and cheek. His right arm is throbbing, the pain is almost unbarable, but he tries not to think about, he needs to focus.

"Sa... Sara..." he chokes out.

No answer.

"Sara?" he asks more urgently.

No answer.

When he opens his eyes he feels as if he might pass out again. His vision blurs but he knows he needs to focus; he needs to help Sara. He breathes through his nausea and slowly turns to face his wife. Fear grips at his heart when he sees her pale, but bloody, face. There's a large gash down her left temple with a shard of glass in and she has cuts all over her face.

"Oh God, no..." he cries. "Sara, honey, open your eyes."

He groans in agony as turns to face her and he gently touches her cheek, desperate to rouse her awake.

"Oww..." she mumbles. "Gil..."

"I'm right here...sweetheart." he says, trying not to breakdown.

"What happened? Are...you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart, I'm okay." he lies.

Sara opens her eyes slowly and starts crying; sobbing her heart out.

"Gil, it hurts." she sobs. "Everything hurts, except my legs. Gil, I can't feel my legs."

He needs to soothe her; to calm her down. He can't freak out, not yet.

"Sshh...I need you to keep calm, okay? Try not to worry."

She's silent for about ten seconds, before reality kicks in, and then she panics.

"Oh God, Gil..." she cries. "The baby, what about the baby?"

***Runs to Mexico***

**Hopefully chapter 3 will be up Tuesday or Wednesday, if not it'll be at the weekend. I've got to go to Manchester on Thursday for 2 days, for work, so I won't be able to update whilst there. I'm absolutely dreading the drive down, I hate driving to places I don't know. Anyway, enough rambling on, Wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Lynne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**I'm starting struggle writing this, I only really thought about the accident part, not the rescue and the aftermath…**

**I'll do the best I can.**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh God, Gil..." she cries. "The baby, what about the baby?"

He looks at her puzzled as he tries to wipe away some of the blood which is running down her face.

"Sweetheart, you're not making any sense." he whispers. "Try to relax."

She flinches away from him.

"No…No you don't…understand."

He starts to panic a bit more. For some reason, he knows what she's about to say.

"Understand what?" he asks cautiously.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." she cries.

Gil gasps.

"I'm sorry, don't hate me. I was…was going to… Oww…" she cries.

"Sshh…its okay." he soothes, whilst inwardly praying for the safety of his unborn child.

Sara feels awful; this isn't the way she wanted him to find out. How is he supposed to be happy about a baby in this situation.

"That's why I took you out for a meal… I was going to tell you later, at home." she sobs. "Will we make it home?"

"Of course we will, Sara. I promise I will get you, and our baby, home safely."

Sara looks at her husband for a long moment, grateful that he hasn't freaked out yet.

"I love you." she whispers.

"I love you, too. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." he replies, struggling to hold back his tears. "Do you know where your phone is?"

She shakes her head sadly.

Gil starts to squirm about in his seat as he struggles to free his legs from the wreckage.

"Damn" he mutters.

"What?" asks Sara.

"Sara, I'm going to try to free myself and climb out through the windscreen, okay. I'm going up to the road for help. I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

"I'm scared…" she chokes out.

"I know, sweetheart. I am, too."

He manages to pull his left leg free, groaning with the pain as a shard of metal cuts into it.

"Gil, stop please. You'll hurt yourself." cries Sara.

He sighs and leans in to kiss her softly; a sacred promise that he'll return very soon, but he's startled when she pulls away from him.

"Gil, you hear that?" she asks, cocking her head a little.

"A helicopter?"

"And sirens."

"They might not be for us, Sara."

"Wait five minutes, Gil. Please." she begs.

He smiles weakly and nods his head as he takes hold of her left hand with his broken right arm, groaning with the pain, and they sit in silence for a few moments. He tries to block out the sight, and sound, of the other vehicle on fire as he prays that the sirens are for them, he can't bare to leave Sara here alone whilst he goes in search of help.

Suddenly the helicopter is directly above them, the propellers blowing dirt and dust through the glassless windows as a huge spotlight finds focus on their car.

"Oh, thank God…" cries Sara.

Gil squeezes her hand and settles back in his seat as he awaits their rescue.

**Chapter 4 might be up later.**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG… My trip to Manchester was AMAZING. Although it was a business trip it felt more like a weekend away with friends. I loved meeting the people I speak to one hundred times a day. Even the drive was Easy Squeezy. I did panic when my Sat Nav took me the way I didn't want to go though, but I'm pleased it took me that way because it was fast and easy. I don't know why I was so worried. I was a little shy at first but I quickly got over it. And there were some H.O.T guys. Thanks for wishing me luck guys, it really helped. I'm a changed person. Seriously!**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 4**

Catherine and Nick step from their Denali and make their way over to Jim Brass.

"Hey, what do we have?" asks Cath.

"Head on collision. A Mr Thomas Black was heading south when the two cars collided. He called it in." says Jim, gesturing towards their one and only witness. "One car is in a really bad way, had to extinguish the fire from up here as fire rescue couldn't get down to it. The other car is a few hundred yards behind it, the fire crew are on their way to it now."

"Sounds bad." states Nick.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it was a drunk driver. Sara phoned me earlier saying that she and Gil were out here when a car sped past, the driver obviously high or drunk."

"Why would anyone get drunk and risk driving to their death or causing another death? asks Cath, not expecting an answer. "Let's go."

Nick takes the lead over to the edge of the ravine ready to start the decent down. He readjusts his kit and takes hold of the rope, which the fire department has set up as a makeshift handrail, and slowly steps over the edge followed by Cath. As he looks around the mess and destruction, then towards the black Mercedes, he sighs inwardly. He knows that there's something wrong; something out of place, but he can't put his finger on it.

"It's gonna be long night." he groans.

It takes a good few minutes to climb down. When they finally reach the bottom they hear a commotion.

"We have some live ones down here." shouts a member of the fire department. "We need more help down here…"

Nick is about to take off running when he notices Cath has turned white.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

She's staring at the wreckage, unable to process her thoughts and the scene at the same time.

"Oh my…" she whispers.

"Cath?"

"Nick, the car. Look at the car."

Nick slowly turns towards the car to see what has spooked his supervisor. At first he doesn't see it, but then it clicks; he now knows why the scene felt wrong. He recognises the registration number.

He pulls out his phone and speed-dials Brass as Cath takes off running towards the crushed black car.

"Nick, what have you forgotten? I'm not coming down there."

Nick turns away from the wreckage and looks up the embankment towards Brass and he smiles a little when he sees him waving a flashlight from side to side.

"Jim, we need paramedics down here."

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Jim…the car's a black Mercedes."

Brass stays silent waiting for Nick to continue.

"Grissom's black Mercedes."

Nick watches him end the call and he can hear him start barking orders to the paramedics and fire crew.

Nick sighs and takes off running towards the car.

**Sorry, I know it's short and naff but I keep losing my inspiration.**

**I'm gonna have a proper lazy weekend so hopefully I will have more written really soon. **

**Lynne xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know... the weather in the North East of England looks sooo beautiful, but it totally sucks. On the plus side, because of the weather, the North East has come to a standstill. I've been sent home from work early and that's why you have a new chapter. **

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 5**

After what feels like a lifetime, Sara is finally being cut free from the car. She's managed to stay reasonably calm throughout the two hour task, with only the occasional freakout. However, Grissom wasn't so calm, he's been barking orders at the rescue team and, although his legs were now free, he refused to leave Sara's side. He warned everyone that she was pregnant and he watched every movement like a hawk; looking for the slightest flicker of pain from Sara. Cath and Nick were a great help, Cath was keeping Grissom calm, or trying to, whilst Nick was seated in the back of the car trying to keep Sara from moving her head so that the rescue team could focus on freeing her.

He's sitting holding Sara's hand and talking to her and Nick about Paris, whilst Cath's on the phone keeping Brass in the picture, when he looks up startled as one of the paramedics runs over to car.

"Okay, the harness and chopper are ready." he shouts.

A young fireman looks from Sara to Gil and back to Sara.

"Sara, I need you to stay as still as possible okay? On the count of three we're going to lift you out, you'll be transferred straight to the helicopter and straight to Desert Palm." he says, then looks towards Grissom. "I'm sorry, Mr Grissom, you'll be taken to the hospital via ambulance..."

"What?" he barks. "No, I'm going with my wife."

"Mr Grissom, we need to get Sara to hospital as soon as possible, harnessing you and hoisting you up into the helicopter will add minutes onto the journey. There's an ambulance ready and waiting for you."

"But I..."

"Gil...I'll be fine." whispers Sara. "And you need to get you arm looked at. And don't say it's fine, because it's not, it's broken."

He's just about to respond when Cath pokes her head through his window.

"Okay, Brass in en route to Desert Palm. He'll be there for when Sara arrives and he'll stay with her until you arrive."

He looks hesitantly at Cath, then to Sara and Nick.

"Fine." he whispers. "But tell Brass that if he's not with Sara when I arrive, I'll never..."

"He'll be there."

He sighs and looks at his wife. "I love you, Sara."

"Love you, too."

He leans over and softly kisses her lips. "See you really soon, okay?"

Sara tries to nod her head but Nick's firm grasp stops her from moving.

"Right. On three." says the young fireman. "One..."

The fire rescue and paramedics place their hands on various points of Sara's body.

"Two..."

Nick feels Sara shudder as she takes a deep breath, preparing her self for possible pain.

"Three..."

She let's go of her husbands hand as she's pulled out of the wreckage.

He watches as his wife is taken away from him and feels cold all of a sudden and his broken right arm is starting to throb within seconds of losing Sara's touch. He sighs and leans back in his seat, telling himself that everything will be okay, that's when he sees the splash of colour. He slowly turns his head towards the seat next to him. It's covered in blood; a lot of blood, where Sara's been sitting.

"No, oh God. Please no..." he cries.

"Gil, let's get you..." Cath trails off when she realises what he's looking at. "Oh, Gil, I'm so sorry."

In anger, he slams his left fist against the bent steering wheel before getting out of the car.

Sara blinks away her tears and looks up at the stars. A few hours ago she was laying with her husband on the bonnet of the, now crushed and torn, car looking up at the same stars and constellations whilst making out like teenagers. She was happy; so happy, and safe, but now...

Suddenly Gil appears, hovering above her, with eyes full of pain. Their eyes meet, intense blue on chocolate brown, and she knows.

"No..." she cries.

Her bottom lips quivers and she vigorously shakes her head, breaking the tape which is holing her down.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." cries Gil, trying to hold back his own tears.

"No...you're wrong. I'd know. I'd feel it..."

**Sorry.**

**I've completely lost my mojo. I just can't write at the moment. I tried to write a letter at work but I was completely blank.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Lynne x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 6**

Sara feels numb; empty inside. Although she can't feel her legs, it's losing the baby that's hitting her hard. The new life which was growing inside her; a life created by herself and her true love, was taken away from her in a tragic accident caused by a drunk driver.

She's laying in the hospital bed staring out at the never ending black night sky. Her heart's aching for the loss of something, someone, which she never had the chance to meet, or barely even think about, but loved more than anything in the world. She's looking out at the stars, she can't see them clearly because of the city lights but she can see a few of them; the Northern Star being the brightest. For days she's thought about what Gil had told her; that people believe that their lifes plan is written in the stars and she can't help wondering if hers is too. Does that one bright and beautiful star, which she's admired since she was a child, hold all the answers to everything good and bad which has happened throughout her life? Do the millions of stars surrounding it spell out what's next in her life? Once upon a time she wouldn't believe that was true, or even possible, but now she's not so sure, because after a star gazing session and wishing on a shooting star her life fell apart; her heart was broken.

She hasn't spoken for four days; not one word, or eaten anything since she arrived at the hospital. As soon as her stretcher was pried away from Gil at the crash site, she fell into silence, her only communication being a brief nod or shake of her head. When she arrived at the hospital she was first seen by a midwife, who confirmed that she couldn't see a foetus as she ran the transducer across Sara's abdomen. Later, and throughout the last four days, the doctors have prodded and poked at her body, she's been for various scans and test to find out why she can't feel or move her legs but no explanation can be found. She has no no broken bones, no trapped nerves, no nothing. She has a perfectly healthy body.

She doesn't feel healthy though, she doesn't feel anything except pure sadness. She feels no aches or pains, she feels no relief that her husband is alive and she feels no relief that she's alive. In all honesty, she almost wishes that she'd died in the accident along with her unborn child; the child which would've been so loved and so lucky. Although she doesn't blame Gil for the accident, she can't bring herself to look into his eyes because he's the one who broke the awful news to her, and she can't bring herself to breakdown infront of him.

When there's a knock on the door she doesn't even look towards it. She knows it's Gil because she can see can see his reflection in the window. Her heart skips a beat as he takes a seat in the chair next to her. From what she can see he looks awful; exhausted. Her four days of silence are taking its toll on him, he's worried, relieved, sad and in pain all at once. His wrist is broken in two places and it's wrapped in a plaster cast and his arm's set in a loose sling across chest. The doctor prescribed pain medication for him but he's refusing to take it, knowing that his wife is in a lot more pain than him, both physical and emotional.

"Sara, please talk to me." he whispers, after sitting in, even more, unbarable silence for almost an hour.

She feels her eyes sting with tears but she doesn't turn towards him.

"Please, honey. You need to talk about what happened. You need talk to the doctors about..."

"No..." squeaks Sara, as she struggles to hold back a sob.

Gil's shocked that she's finally spoken and it takes him a second to gather his thoughts and continue speaking.

"Sara, if you talk to the doctors, there's more chance that they'll find out what's wrong with you. Why you can't feel your legs." whispers Gil, soothingly.

"I can't. There's nothing to say."

"Sara..."

"No... Gil, you don't get it. You don't understand. I feel nothing. I feel empty. I don't want to be here. I wish that I died in that accident. I lost my baby and I lost my legs, what have I got to live for now? I'm sure you didn't plan to spend the rest of your life looking after your crippled wife? And I don't expect you too." she whispers, still not looking at him.

Gil feels anger surge through his body. He knows that she's hurting and that losing the baby was an awful thing to happen to her but he's hurting too. He stands up sharply, Sara doesn't even flinch, and he moves around the bed so that he's in her line of sight.

"You know what, Sara?" he barks. "I can't cope with much more of this. I know this is hard for you..."

"Don't you dare." screams Sara. "You know nothing about how I feel."

"Because you won't talk to me."

"You can't possibly understand how I feel." she cries.

"Do you really think that I'd leave you because you can't walk? You don't know me at all do you?" he growls. "And maybe I don't know how it feels to have a miscarriage, but that was my child too, Sara. Since the day I met you I've dreamt about having a child with you. And for the few hours I knew you were pregnant I had our childs life planned out. It sounds strange but I was unbelievably happy, Sara. We were having a baby. That was my child too and now it's been taken away us. You're not the only one hurting." he says calmly, but quickly, as slow tears roll down his cheeks.

He stares at her for a second before moving over to sit on the bed in front of her.

Sara shakes her head and tries to push him away but he captures her face with both hands, wincing slightly as a voltage of pain shoots up his right arm.

"I feel like I'm losing you too, Sara." he whispers. "And I can't cope with that."

Sara stares at him in shock. She's just about to reply when he cuts her off.

"And if you never walk again, we'll get through it. Together. I love you, Sara. No matter what."

With his words, Sara breaks into tears.

Gil feels his heart break a little more at the sight of her. He pulls her close as uncontrollable sobs shake her body. She screams and beats her fists off his chest, not trying to push away but to let out all her pain, hurt and anger. Suddenly, she can't believe how selfish she's been. She feels guilty about the way she's treated her husband; the man she loves. What kind of woman allows her husband to suffer alone? Yeah, Sara lost a child, but Gil lost a child too, and he thought he was going to lose his wife, maybe not to death but to a deep and dark depression.

"I'm sorry." she sobs. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sshh... it's okay, sweetheart. Let it out, let it all out."

He holds her tight for almost fifty minutes until she's cried herself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Sorry for any errors in this chapter, it's almost 3am and I'm half asleep. **

**Goodnight. **

**Lynne x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was so tempted to turn this chapter into a story of it's own but then I'd be stuck on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 7**

_Sara stirs when she feels a light touch to her hip. She smiles and moves into the welcoming sensation._

"_Mmm…" she moans, and rolls over to face her husband._

_Gil smiles at her. "You look so beautiful when you first wake up."_

"_Yeah, whatever." she mumbles. "What time is it?"_

"_It's early. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted you in my arms." he smiles._

_Sara slowly opens her eyes, squinting as they adjust to the light, and finds Gil staring intently at her and a lopsided grin plays across her face as he leans in to kiss her. _

_Slowly he runs his tongue over her lips before pushing it into her mouth, begging her to kiss him back. She complies and her tongue finds his and they compete for dominance of the kiss. _

_She trails her hands down his body, pushing down his shorts at the same time, and she pulls away from him smiling._

"_Someone's happy." she states, her eyes sparkling._

"_I'm always happy." he chuckles._

_He gently rolls Sara onto her back and pushes her nightgown up over her hips. His mouth attacks her neck as he hovers above her and aligns himself with her entrance. When he hears her moan he pulls away from her to admire his work and a satisfactory smile lights up his face._

"_Don't stop." she pleads._

_She finds his sex and rubs him against her, urging him on. He takes the hint and he's just about to push into her when there's a quiet tap on the bedroom door, before it bursts open. Gil moves off Sara so quickly that he falls off the bed and lands on the floor with a thump, thankfully taking a blanket down with him. _

_Sara giggles as she pulls the duvet up over her and looks over towards the little girl by the door. Her hair's all tousled and she's wearing pink fluffy pyjamas and clutching a teddy bear to her chest as she stares at her daddy laying on the floor._

"_Hi, sweetheart." Sara smiles._

_Gil's just staring at the little Girl as he tries to decide whether to laugh or cry. _

"_Mummy, why's daddy on the floor?" the little girls asks curiously._

_Sara giggles and looks at her gobsmacked husband._

"_I'm not sure, let's see what daddy says." _

_The child looks expectantly at Gil and after a few seconds of silence she speaks up again._

"_Daddy, why are you on the floor?"_

_He just glares at Sara as tears of laughter stream down her cheeks._

"_Daddy?"_

_He sighs. "Err…mummy and daddy were being very…naughty."_

_The little girl steps further into the room, smiling._

"_Naughty how?" she asks. "I get wrong when I'm naughty."_

"_Yes you do, and if you're ever as naughty as mummy and daddy have just been, you'll be grounded for life." smiles Gil as he stands up and fumbles to wrap the blanket around his waist. "Alyssa, why don't you get into bed with mummy whilst I go for a cold shower as punishment?"_

_Alyssa huffs out a breath. _

"_But what did you do to mummy?"_

"_Nothing." groans Gil under his breath._

"_And what does grounded mean?"_

_He glares at Sara, as a cocky grin spreads across his face. _

"_I'll let mummy explain to you."_

_Alyssa now turns to face Sara. _

_Sara pats the bed next to her, inviting Alyssa up._

"_What are you doing awake this time of morning?" she asks, trying to change the subject._

_Alyssa jumps up on the bed and snuggles up to Sara. "Hank woke me up when he jumped on my bed and I can't get back to sleep." _

"_Aww…I'm sorry sweetheart."_

"_Mummy, were you being really naughty? What were you doing? Who's going to yell at you?" she asks, still curious. _

_Sara sighs and wraps her arms around her daughter, panicking a little as she wonders how to answer. _

"_Well… we don't have anybody to yell at us, that's why daddy's having an awfully cold shower as punishment. You know nobody likes a cold shower. And I guess daddy will punish me later." she smiles, hoping that she's right._

"_Can't you punish daddy?" asks Alyssa, sleepily._

"_Oh…believe me, I will later." says Sara as she kisses the top of her daughters head. "Are you tired, sweetheart?"_

_She nods her head in reply as Sara pulls the duvet up over both of them. _

_Gil emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later and climbs into bed smiling. _

"_She's so beautiful, just like her mummy. She has your chocolate hair and creamy skin and that dazzling smile which will break many hearts." he whispers, his voice full of pride._

"_And she has your gorgeous, ocean blue, eyes."_

_He leans over to kisses Alyssa's head, then Sara's lips, before they fall into silence and watch their daughter sleep soundly. _

"_I meant what I said." he whispers._

"_What's that?"_

_His face turns serious. _

"_If Alyssa is ever as naughty as we were about to be, she will never leave the house again." he says. "And her boyfriend will be eating through a straw."_

_Sara bursts out laughing._

"_Damn right." _

Sara awakes with start.

She looks around in confusion and her heart sinks when she realises that it was a dream; that she doesn't have a daughter. She looks out of the window at the stars, which are starting to fade away as the sun rises. She concentrates on that one bright star and makes a wish, wishing that this whole situation is a bad dream or a misunderstanding and wishing that the nurse would comes running in to tell her that she is indeed pregnant.

With tears streaming down her cheeks she places a hand over her stomach. "I know you're in there; I can feel you. I'd know if you were gone. I'd know…" she whispers to her tummy.

Gil stirs next to her.

"Sara?" he asks, and then shifts to look at her.

His breath gets caught in his throat.

"Oh, sweetheart…"

"Gil, you're going to think I'm crazy." she whispers. "But…I…I think I'm still pregnant. And I know what you're going to say but just hear me out. First of all; I can feel it, a sort of motherly instinct. It feels like butterflies but not at the same time. And I've just had a dream where we had a daughter. She was so beautiful, Gil. She had your eyes and your curiosity. She was perfect; so unbelievably perfect. And we were so happy. It was real, Gil, I know it. I can feel it." she cries out, in one long breath.

She squeezes her eyes shut and prepares herself for Gil to argue against her, but he doesn't. When she opens her eyes she sees his filled with tears and she reaches for his hand.

"Gil..."

"Okay, when the nurse comes around we'll insist on a pregnancy scan. But please don't get your hopes up Sara."

"I know it, Gil. I know it.

Gil tries to smile, but fails, as he pulls Sara back into his arms.

**Is Sara going crazy or what?**

**Keep reading.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I was a bit stuck on this chapter but thank you to Nancy for nudging me in the right direction.**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 8**

Sara was staring into oblivion when the nurse ran back in, quickly followed by a specialist. They both stop infront of the screen to the ultrasound scan, both looking shocked, relieved and unhappy all at once. She gripped Gil's hand even tighter, she was scared and convinced that the doctor was right all along; that she'd had a miscarriage during the accident. But in a way she sort of hoped that the doctor was right, she hoped that she was going crazy. After really thinking about everything, how is she supposed to cope with bringing up a child if she can't walk? Sure, there are plenty of disabled mothers out there who have done a wonderful job at bringing up a child. But Sara doesn't think she's strong enough. Everything in the house, probably a new one, will have to be adapted especially for her. What kind of life will she lead now? What kind of life will a child have? How will she bath a child or play in the garden or go for walks? She feels like it'd be impossible. It'd be different if it was only her and Gil, surely she'd be able to adapt to look after herself but a child is a whole new being to worry about. And it would be so unfair to Gil. He shouldn't have to cope with any of this; she doesn't want him to have to live like that.

"Sara, err…you're still pregnant. You're pregnant with a healthy baby." says the specialist.

"What?" Sara gasps.

She feels Gil squeeze her hand and out of the corner of her eye she sees his face light up.

"You're pregnant." repeats the specialist, his smile faltering. "However, I do have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" queries Gil, feeling his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" he looks at Sara. "You were pregnant with twins, one of which was miscarried in the accident.

"Twins?" squeaks Sara, as she allows some tears to fall from her eyes.

Gil feels anger surge through his body, but he keeps his cool so as not to distress Sara.

"How the hell did you miss that?" he growls.

"It looks as if the swelling of the abdomen was concealing the foetus. I am really sorry, I will look further in to how this was missed."

Sara looks worriedly at Gil, then towards the nurse and specialist.

"I…I've had numerous scans, X-rays and medication. Has it harmed the baby?" she asks urgently.

"It doesn't look like it. Your baby looks completely healthy. Of course, I'd like you to have a monthly scan, just so we can keep an eye on progress."

Sara looks towards her husband, unsure of whether to be happy or not, and a small smile spreads across her face when he smiles and a single tear spills down his cheek.

After the scan and a long talk with the specialist, whose name is David, Sara and Gil are left alone to ponder their future.

"I…I can't get my head around it. I just thought I was going crazy or something." she whispers.

"I know, me neither." he smiles. "But…we're gonna have a baby, a beautiful, healthy baby."

Sara looks at him with her eyes filled with worry and unasked questions.

"Gil, is all of this my fault?"

"What?" he asks, shocked that she could even think that. "Sweetheart, none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame here it's me. I was driving."

Guilt washes over him. For days he's completely blocked out the accident. The only part he's been unable to stop invading his mind is the blood and the look on Sara's face when she realised that she'd miscarried. But now, talking to her, he can't push the memories aside and he can't deny that the accident was partly his fault. He took his eyes off the road for a second and now here they are. Sara's paralysed and pregnant, they've lost a child and he has a broken arm.

Sara can see his mind picking out details from the crash as he blames himself and her heart breaks a little more.

"You're not to blame, Gil. I distracted you and…Oh God I don't want to think about it, not yet." she cries.

He swiftly pulls her into his arms.

"Sshh…okay honey." he sooths. "You need to keep calm, Sara. You can't let yourself get worked up."

"Nothing's ever going to be the same again." she cries and takes a deep breath. "Gil, if you want to leave me, I understand. It's not fair on you. You shouldn't have to live like this. It wasn't meant to happen this way."

"What?" he barks, shocked that she could even think that. "Sara, I don't ever want to hear you say that. You're my wife and I love you. I will never leave you. Never."

"But…"

"No buts, Sara. And before you even think it, I'm not staying with you out of pity or guilt or for our child. I'm staying with you because you're my world; my whole world, and that means you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. I love you so much, Sara."

He can feel his heart racing again and he can't control the tears with are starting to trail down from his eyes.

"But, if I never walk again…"

"No, Sara. Stop. If you don't walk again, we'll adjust to it. Together. You can still lead a relatively normal life. But you know what? he asks, without giving her a chance to answer. "You will walk again, Sara. I know you will. Just like you knew you were pregnant. You may not walk today or next week, but you will, because you're a fighter and you're too stubborn to let this beat you."

Sara is sobbing into his chest. Her body's trembling with anger and sadness as she gets herself more and more worked up.

"I want to walk, Gil. I want to be good mother. I want to be able to play games and go swimming and walk Hank. I want to walk hand in hand with you when we go out…"

"I know. Shh…it's okay, sweetheart." he soothes. "Shh…"

He feels like his heart's breaking. He can't bare seeing her like this.

He runs his hands up and down her spine, repeating the motion until she calms down and eventually falls asleep in his arms.

**TBC…**

**Sorry guys, I struggled with this. I couldn't put it into words. I feel that there's too much talking in this chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Lynne x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 9**

It's late when Sara wakes up and slowly opens her eyes. It's still light outside but the sun's going down and turning the sky into a gold and pink heaven. She knows that Gil is still there; he hasn't left for days, she's leaning against him and she can feel him fidgeting with a lock of her hair. She's been dreaming about their child again; a beautiful little girl with Gil's eyes and brains, a proper 'Daddy's Girl'.

"Will she know?" mumbles Sara, startling Gil.

"Sorry, honey?" he asks.

Sara cranes her neck to look up at him.

"Our child. Will she know that she had a twin? Will she know and feel that a huge part of her is missing?"

Gil sighs.

"Honey, I can't answer that, but we'll make sure she knows that she has a twin brother or sister up in heaven looking down on her. She'll have her very own Guardian Angel." he whispers.

Sara nods her head and smiles a little.

"Her very own Guardian Angel? I like that. I wish I had one right now."

"Me too…"

Suddenly Gil clicks on to what she's just said.

"She?" he asks.

Sara chuckles at the look on his face.

"Well…we can't call it 'It'. And anyway, we're having a girl. I know we are."

"Who say's we're having a girl?"

"Her mother. Don't you know mothers are almost always right?"

Gil smiles now.

"Okay, I guess we're having a baby girl."

He leans down and kisses her head before they fall into a short silence as they both think about their future with a daughter.

"The doctor came in earlier, while you were asleep. He said that you should be able to come home in a few days." says Gil, looking relieved.

"What? No, I can't. We're not prepared and I can't look after myself; not yet."

"Look after yourself? What do you mean?"

"You're due back in Paris soon and…"

He's shocked and his mind blocks out the rest of what she's saying. She thinks that he'd leave her and go back to Paris? She thinks that he'd leave her to cope with paralysis and pregnancy all alone? He thought she knew him. He thought he'd made it clear to her that she won't be alone through this.

His head spins a little as he jumps off the bed and starts to pace the small room.

"Sara…" growls Gil, startling her into silence. He's ready to scream at her but he controls his voice when he sees her eyes brimming with tears. "Sara, you honestly believe I'm going back to Paris?"

"Well…I don't know." she whispers. "We've not talked about it and…I didn't want to get my hopes up that you'd stay."

"Sweetheart, have I ever let you down?"

Sara's just about to reply when he speaks up again.

"Let me rephrase that. Have I let you down since we've been married?"

"No but…"

"Of course I'm staying Sara. I'm in the process of sorting it all out." he sighs. "I can't believe you thought I'd abandon you when you need me most."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just… It's Paris, Gil; your work, your dream. And I'm stopping you from living it."

"Sweetheart, you're my dream; you and our perfect baby girl. We're going to be family, that's all I've ever wanted. That's all I need."

Sara falls silent as she thinks about what he's just said. On some level she knew that he'd stay but she's learned that if you build your hopes up for something, you end up really disappointed or heartbroken.

"I'm sorry." she cries after a while

"It's okay. I wish you could trust me to make you happy Sara."

"I do, Gil. I really do. I knew you'd stay, I just didn't want to believe it until you confirmed it."

He walks back over to the bed and sits down in front of her. He takes both of her hands in his and kisses her palms. When his eyes meet hers, he melts. She looks so… confused and happy and sad all at once.

When he lets go of her hands to cup her face, that's when her tears start to flow again. He leans and kisses her left cheek, kissing away the tear, and he does the same with her right cheek before he captures her mouth. Their tongues thrash together slowly as a surge of electricity runs through Sara. For a second she can even feel it in her toes, and she knows everything will be okay; maybe not right now, but eventually.

**I've started to struggle a bit with this story because a Christmas GSR fic has invaded my tiny little mind. Hopefully I can finish this and get my Christmas one written. Just to tease you, I'm thinking: Paris, snow, a log cabin, log fire and a faux fur rug….**

**Haha…**

**Lynne x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 10**

Its dark outside as Cath sits in the chair next to Sara's bed. She finally managed to convince Gil to go home to sleep and shower. He hasn't slept very much since the accident and he hasn't been home since. The conversations between both women are revolving around pregnancy and work, much to Sara's delight at having someone to talk to about it.

"It's strange…" whispers Sara. "I'm so excited, yet so…down at the same time. I can't wait to be mom but at the same time I don't want to be. I'm so scared."

"You'll be a great mom, Sara."

"Come on, Cath, you know about my childhood. What if I turn out like my mother? What if being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life turns me into this awful miserable person who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything?"

"We won't let that happen. You have a whole entourage of family to help you; to help both of you. Uncles Nick, Greg and Jim are completely over the moon. I think Greg can't wait to take your baby out and arrange a playdate with a single mom he finds at the park." says Cath, unable to hide her giggles.

"Please, Greg is not allowed within one hundred yards of my child, she'll be burping the alphabet before she can talk." Sara says, before bursting into laughter.

"And you have me. I'll be here for you throughout everything, Sara. I promise…"

"I appreciate that. Thank you." she smiles, sincerely grateful for Cath being a part of her life. "Listen, before I go all soppy on you, will you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"I've been stuck in here for days, I need some fresh air. Please can you take me outside for a while?"

Eventually, Cath and Sara are making their way through the hospital, after a long and frustrating conversation with one of Sara's nurses. The nurse wasn't going to allow a late night stroll without supervision. However, Cath turned on the charm and a wheelchair arrived and within minutes the young nurse was wrapping a blanket around Sara's legs and one around her shoulders. The corridors are long and eerie, painted a dull grey with the occasional picture mounted on the wall. It's almost 10pm and almost completely deserted.

"It's quiet." states Sara, more to herself than to Cath.

Just as Sara is being wheeled past the chapel, she has a strong urge to go in.

"Cath…" she whispers, and looks towards the doors.

"You want to go in?"

Sara nods her head and Cath steers the chair through the wooden double doors.

Once inside, Sara gasps at the beauty. Her eyes wander to the alter, which is all silver and gold, and the antique wooden cross, which looks like it's floating mid-air.

"Wow…" she breathes.

"Yeah." agrees Cath.

Neither of them are particularly religious people and the just seem to stand in the middle of the isle in awe. There's a stained glass window to the left, with cuts of glass in every shade of imaginable. The moon is shining through the window casting a pink and blue glow within the chapel.

"Now what?" asks Sara.

"Do you want to say a prayer for you baby?"

Again, Sara nods her head.

"Okay…"

Cath wheels Sara down to the front row and she takes a seat in the pew next to her.

"I'll say one with you."

"Thanks." whispers Sara, with tears in her eyes.

Cath takes hold of her hand and they sit in silence and pray.

Sara closes her eyes and prays; harder than she ever has before. She prays that her unborn child will be healthy. She prays that the child which she miscarried will be at peace and watching over her sister. Then her mind wanders towards Gil and she practically begs that he won't come to hate her for taking Paris away from him. She pleads that they'll live a long, healthy and happy life with their daughter. And finally she prays that someday she'll be able to walk again, that she'll be able to play with her child, go for walks and to work; she doesn't want to have to give up working.

After a few minutes of prayer, Cath wheels Sara over a rack of candle and they each light one in memory of the lost child.

"Thanks, Catherine."

She smiles in return. "Do you still want to go out side?"

"Actually, no. I feel…calmer now."

"Okay, lets get you back into bed and then I better go into work. If that's okay?"

"Of course. Say 'Hi' to everyone for me."

"I will."

With that, Cath rolls Sara back through the eerie hospital and settles her back into bed before leaving her alone with her thoughts until Gil arrives in the morning.

**TBC**

**I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**I've lost my mojo, again.**

**Lynne x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews. I think there will be one more chapter with this and then I can get cracking on my Christmas GSR fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 11**

The next night Sara is laying in bed, restless; she's not tired and she can't seem to find a comfortable position. She's had quite a good day today; no tears or mood swings. This morning was spent talking to a specialist who was answering any and all questions about how Sara is to live life in a wheelchair and how to raise a baby. She feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders; she now realises that she will lead a relatively normal life. After lunch, Gil had permission to take her out for while. At first, Sara didn't want to go; she was feeling self conscious and she was sure everyone would be staring at her, but her husband wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. As it turned out, she had a really good afternoon with both Gil and Cath, because Gil still can't drive Cath offered to be an escort for them. They went to the mall and had a wander around some shops and then the stopped at an Italian restaurant for dinner, Sara even managed to persuade Cath to give her a glass of wine whilst Gil was paying the bill. Back at the hospital she showered, with a little help from a nurse, and dressed for bed before bidding 'Goodnight' to her visitors. That was at 7pm and it's now 11.30pm.

She turns on her overhead light and picks up a magazine to read but she quickly places it back on the table beside her when she realises that she's already read it twice. Next she flicks on the TV, but again she turns it straight off, not wanting to watch it.

"What is wrong with me?" she moans to herself.

When her phone, which Gil bought her earlier in the week, flashes signalling a call, she smiles and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" comes Gil's sleepy voice.

"I'm…restless. I can't sleep and I can't get comfortable. I think I just want to be at home now." she moans.

"I know, I want you home too. Only another two days in there though…"

"I know but… Ouch…." she yelps in shock as a sharp pain shoots down her right leg. The phone drops from her hand onto the floor as she sits bolt upright in bed and presses both hands to right thigh, moaning with the pain. Forgetting that she was on the phone to her husband seconds ago, she manages to find the buzzer and call for help, unaware that Gil is freaking out on the other end of the phone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gil makes it to the hospital in record time, breaking numerous laws en route. He can hear his heart pounding as he bounds down the long corridor thinking the worst. He starts to slow as he approaches her room and spots two nurses wheeling an ultra-sound scanning machine out.

"Oh God, no…" he whispers.

He takes a slow deep breath and waits for nausea to pass before he takes the few steps to the door to Sara's room; dreading what he'll find. He doesn't notice that he's holding his breath until enters the room and sees Sara laying on the bed with a pained look across her face.

"Sara…" he breathes. "What's happening? What's going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Oww… Gil." she cries. "Baby's good. Me? I'm not too good."

He pushes past her doctor and takes a seat next her on the bed.

"Honey, you're scaring me. What's going on?" he asks urgently.

Sara shakes her head, unable to answer, and her teeth clench together as she bites back the pain.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he growls, startling the room in to complete silence.

The places Sara's medical chart on the table and looks at him.

"Mr Grissom, Sara's fine, as you can see…"

"Does she look fine?" he spits.

"Mr Grissom, please." Replies the doctor, calmly. "It appears as though Sara is getting the feeling back in her legs. I know she's in pain but I can't give her any medication at the moment. Okay?"

Gil nods his head in surprise and then looks at Sara who's trying to breathe through the pain.

"Hi." he says, unsure of what to say.

Sara smiles a little.

"Hi."

"You frightened the hell out of me. I broke a million laws to get here."

"Sorry…"

"You ought to be. For starters, I'm not supposed to drive yet, and I ploughed through numerous red lights…"

Sara laughs a little.

"What? Gil Grissom breaking the law?" she asks playfully.

He smiles.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. One second I was talking to you and the next I was in pain." she breathes, looking calmer already. "It's strange, it feels like pins and needles but it feels heavy at the same time, sort of like cramp."

"That's good though, right?"

"Hell yes."

"How's the pain, Sara?" interrupts the doctor.

"Calming down."

The doctor pulls a pen like instrument from his breast pocket and positions it at the base of Sara's right foot.

"Sara, can you tell me if you feel something?"

He lightly touches the pointed end of the pen to Sara heel and runs it up to her toes, making Sara yelp and jerk her leg away from him.

The doctor laughs. "I take it you felt that?"

"Err…yeah. I should've mentioned that my feet are ticklish."

He tries the same procedure with her left foot and laughs at the exact same response.

After a few hours of tests and prodding and poking, the doctor walks in and looks towards Sara and her husband, smiling.

"Well… Mrs Grissom, I can't explain why you haven't been able to feel or move your legs but…it looks like you're not going to have that problem anymore." he smiles. "You're going to need physiotherapy to build your strength back up but otherwise you should make a full recovery."

"What? Really? I'm going to walk?" she cries.

"Yes. We just need to build your strength back up…"

Sara looks at Gil and bursts into tear, overwhelmed by the news.

"Gil… I'm going to walk. I'm going to be able to play with our daughter and everything…"

"I know." He says, his smile beaming with pride. "I told you that you'd walk again."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a bitch and an emotional wreck…"

"Hey, I would've been the same, worse even."

"Yeah, probably…" she laughs.

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lynne x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written in the Stars**

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days, Sara's wish came true. She got all feeling back in her legs. It was a little painful, as if her legs were waking up from cramp, but she managed to get through it without painkillers. There was no way she was going to risk her unborn childs life by taking medication that probably wouldn't even work. Physiotherapy was a good help, awkward at times as her legs kept cramping up and she was weak to start with, but now she can walk a small distance without an aid. She still has to take it easy and do physio at home, simple actions to help build the muscles up and to help her balance. Now, she just can't wait to get home.

Gil told her earlier that, although she's going to be okay, he's not going back to Paris. Sara felt so guilty; she doesn't want him to give up on Paris, especially now that she's going to make a full recovery. But she doesn't realise that he doesn't want to go back; he never wants to separate from his wife again.

She's sitting in the chair by her hospital bed, which she's thankful that she's just spent her last night in, when Gil bounds into the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Hi, honey."

"What the hell is that?" she asks.

"A wheelchair." replies Gil, looking confused.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why the hell have you brought a wheelchair?"

He sighs.

"It's a long walk to the car, Sara. This is more convenient."

"Where have you been the past few days? I can walk now."

"I know you can. But you're not allowed to over do it."

"I know you mean well, but I want to walk to the car. We'll take our time. I've had enough of being pushed around."

"Sara…"

"Please?" she begs.

He smiles.

"You have me wrapped around your finger, you know that?"

Sara chuckles. "I know."

He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

"You ready to go home?"

"Hell, yes."

She carefully pushes herself up and finds her balance.

"Let's go."

He parks the wheelchair in the corridor, picks up Sara's bags and offers his arm to her. He smiles as she takes hold of him and starts walking out of the room, full of confidence. They take their time walking through the hospital. They pass numerous visitors, staff and patients and Sara swears she can feel them staring at her; pitying her. She wants to scream at them, but in a good way, 'I don't want your pity; I don't need it. I'm the luckiest woman in the world right now.' She smiles and concentrates on walking.

"Are you okay?" asks Gil, worried that it's too much for her.

"I'm good."

Sara stops moving and pulls him around to face her. She sees his eyes full of pride and she melts.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks.

"For everything. For sticking by me, for not giving up on me. You gave up Paris for me, Gil. I can never repay you for that."

"You still don't get it, do you?" he asks. "I didn't give up Paris for you, well…not completely for you. I did it for me. Sara, being apart from you is too much. I want us to be together, here. I want to have friends and family around me. And you're pregnant. You're pregnant with my child, Sara. I want to be here for every appointment and every kick. I'm not even going back to pack up, that's all been sorted. Hank, and our belongings, will be shipped to us within the next few weeks, after Hank has been quarantined for a few weeks. The only time I'll be going back to Paris is when we go together, as a family."

She stands in silence, unsure of how to react and a rush of love surges through her body.

"What? You don't want to be here for the birth?" she smirks.

Gil laughs.

"That depends on how much you hate me at the time?"

Now Sara laughs.

"I love you, you know?"

He leans in and kisses her lips softly, making her wobble on her feet.

"I love you, too." he whispers. "Let's get you home."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**I know this chapter is a bit rushed and I should've written more about her recovery but I've really started to struggle with writing this. Hopefully in the New Year my writing skills, or what little writing skills I have, will back up and running. **

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
